


Things that shine [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gabriel Big Bang Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for cassandsip's fic for the Gabriel Big Bang</p><p>When Balthazar makes a drunken bet that Gabriel can't successfully get a job as a White House tour guide, Gabriel never actually expects to win.He definitely doesn't expect to run into President Sam Winchester in a back corridor of the White House, and to slowly start falling in love with him. After all, Gabriel failed out of acting school and can barely make himself pancakes without setting the kitchen on fire - he definitely isn't the kind of guy who should be dating the President. (It's just possible that Sam disagrees with that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that shine [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things That Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212227) by cassandsip. 



**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what's going on with Sam's suit, but I had to give him a little colour so he wouldn't contrast Gabe too much. 
> 
> I am in love with Gabriel's one purple sock!


End file.
